Then And Now
by x0xTruffle-Tartx0x
Summary: “You haven’t been around for twelve years! What else can I believe?” Callie yelled.    “Oh!” Sirius feigned surprise. “In case you haven’t noticed I’ve been rotting away in Azkaban!”SBOC Marauder Era  Hogwarts Era


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, now matter how much I'd like to

A/N: Well I haven't posted on here for a long time, so here's my new story. Hopefully I can upload the next chappie before I go on my holidays next week :D Please read and review as I'd love to hear what you think of my new story. Hopefully I'll become more confident in it, as I'm not too sure at the moment. I guess that's it, I hope you enjoy it. :D

Now

A woman in her mid thirties was sat behind the counter of _Flourish and Blotts_, propping her head up by her elbows and letting her hazel eyes scan over the words. She wasn't really reading it, she was simply bored. And the only thing you could do in _Flourish and Blotts_ was read. The shop was old and musty. Filled with two main things, dust and books. The newer books were near the front and the deeper you delved the older the books became. Books were never thrown away. They were treasured, even if that meant them being forgotten as newer and more popular books took their place in the window display. _Flourish and Blotts_ had steady business throughout the year but it was always busiest in the summer just before school started. Students would fill the shop buying all their school books. However, on that day and no one had bought anything since that morning. The woman's honey blonde hair seemed to glimmer like liquid gold in the sunlight creeping in through the windows as she tossed it over her shoulder and carried on reading.

She had become so engrossed in the book she didn't hear the bell tinkle as the door opened. She didn't hear the paws padding on the worn carpet. She only noticed the great black dog when it jumped onto the counter. She screamed and jumped back. She watched terrified as the dog transformed into a man. One look at the familiar gaunt face, sallow skin and sunken eyes and the woman drew her wand at once.

"Black," she snarled.

"Back on last name terms are we Graystone?" he smiled. There were moments of silence in which the woman simply glared at the man.

"Callie…" he said softly, reaching out to touch her cheek. She flinched backwards.

"Don't touch me," she spat.

"Callie don't be like this," the man pleaded.

"How else should I treat the man who killed my best friends?! Who betrayed me! Sirius Black!" Callie spat his name from her mouth venomously. She looked as if those two words left a bad taste in her mouth.

"You can't believe that," Sirius said quietly.

"You haven't been around for twelve years! What else can I believe!?" Callie yelled.

"Oh!" Sirius feigned surprise. "In case you haven't noticed I've been rotting away in Azkaban!"

"I cried myself to sleep for months over you! Arabella had to watch her mother falling apart! All because of you!" Callie yelled.

"How is she?" Sirius asked, ignoring the anger and resentment in Callie's voice.

"What are you even doing here? Can't you see I've moved on with my life?" Callie asked. She looked drained.

"Yeah right, still got the same job you had last time I saw you," Sirius smirked.

"Oh yeah! Because _you're_ doing so much better aren't you Black! Let's see, what do you have that I don't? The Ministry after you. Dementors after you and more than willing to kiss you. No food. No home. A reputation as a murderer. A reputation as a Death Eater," Callie counted them off on her fingers. "Wow, how jealous am I?"

"It doesn't take much to make me happy-" Sirius began.

"You're all I need," Callie sneered. "I'm not that soppy little sixteen year old kid Sirius! Don't think you can win me over with the same old lines!" Sirius laughed to himself.

"I always loved it when you got angry," he said.

"Piss off," Callie said, fighting back a smile. Sirius laughed. "Stop laughing you twat! God, it's nice to know you haven't changed." Sirius moved closer and slid his arm around her waist. For a moment all of her history with him was forgotten. She was sixteen again, carefree and headstrong. Where the only thing that mattered was being with him… Callie blinked and she sped back to reality. She pushed Sirius away.

"Sirius, I can't do this. I have responsibilities-" Callie was interrupted.

"Since when did you care?" Sirius snapped.

"I'm not the one who got myself carted off into Azkaban! Whether you're guilty or not, everybody thinks you're a criminal! Do you honestly think I was going to fall back into your arms and run off with you? Come on Sirius, I know it's hard for you but for once in your life think rationally," Callie said. "Maybe if things were different, me and you… I dunno. Maybe we could be together. But if the Ministry doesn't think you're innocent by now, they never will."

"You've changed. The old Callie, she wouldn't have cared," Sirius said.

"The old Callie was reckless; I put myself and others in so much danger. I can't do that now. I have Arabella to think about. I need to put her before myself," Callie said.

"You don't think… Could I see her?" Sirius asked quietly. He already knew what the answer would be.

"Oh yeah, that's such a great idea! Hey Arabella, meet your dad. You know, the convicted murderer of thirteen people!" Callie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ok, bad idea," Sirius admitted.

"As much as I'd love to stand around chatting all day, I have a job to do," Callie said. She began stacking books and neatening up the counter top.

"Yeah, looks like you're swamped," Sirius said. Callie gave him a pointed look. "I can tell when I'm not wanted. Don't think this is the last you'll be seeing of me though. I'll be around. Checking on you."

"Stalking me more like," Callie muttered.

"You know me too well," Sirius grinned. He transformed back into a dog and bounded out of the shop, his tail wagging happily. Callie couldn't help but roll her eyes.


End file.
